1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns the field of physical and sporting activities, and relates to an artificial training hold for climbing, in particular for young children.
Holds of the generic type are known, generally consisting of a block provided with means for fastening to a wall, in particular bolting. At its periphery, the block has indented reliefs to accommodate the fingers, in order to provide a climber with something to grip.
Learning to climb is a popular way for young children to develop their motor co-ordination. More particularly, holds are known in which the block has a familiar configuration, for example that of a car, so that it can be identified with ease by young children.
One problem which needs to be solved resides in the lack of long-term attention which young pupils display for a sustained activity, and in the lack of interest which results when the arrangement of the holds on the wall becomes known and familiar.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
French Patent FR 2 578 166 discloses an artificial hold, particularly a training hold for climbing, which includes a block of arbitrary configuration, and having an arrangement for fastening to a wall. The block has at least one recess which opens onto one of its faces and is accessible after the block has been fastened to the wall.